Scenes from an Italian Restaurant
by LuckyNumbers
Summary: The owner of the Old Italian restaurant hears many stories a day. Here is just one of them. Based on the music of Billy Joel


**Disclaimer: "Scenes from an Italian Restaurant" is by Billy Joel.**

_A bottle of white, a bottle of red  
Perhaps a bottle of rosé instead  
We'll get a table near the street  
In our old familiar place_

The owner of the Old Italian restaurant loved to watch his patrons come and go. His regulars were his family, and the irregulars always loved the food and hospitality.

_You and I - face to face hm, hm  
A bottle of red, a bottle of white  
It all depends upon your appetite  
I'll meet you any time you want  
In our Italian Restaurant._

There were meetings of old friends and he loved to watch them catch up with each other.

_Things are okay with me these days  
I got a good job, I got a good office  
I got a new wife, got a new life  
And the family is fine  
Oh we lost touch long ago  
You lost weight - I did not know  
you could ever look so nice after so much time.  
Do you remember those days hanging out at the village green?  
Engineer boots, leather jackets and tight blue jeans  
Oh you drop a dime in the box play a song about New Orleans  
Cold beer, hot lights, my sweet romantic teenage nights ooh, ooh_

But he loved most of all, to listen to the stories. One day, he was talking to a new friend of his, and he asked about his teenage years. The man decided to tell one story only. The owner listened as the picture was painted in front of him.

_Brenda and Eddie were the popular steadies  
And the king and the queen of the prom  
Riding around with the car top down and the radio on  
Nobody looked any finer  
Or was more of a hit at the Parkway Diner  
We never knew we could want more than that out of life  
Surely Brenda and Eddie would always know how to survive._

Two eighteen year olds sat at a table in the back of the diner, sharing a milkshake. Surely, this was true love.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…..  
Brenda and Eddie were still going steady in the summer of '75  
When they decided the marriage would be at the end of July  
Everyone said they were crazy  
"Brenda you know that you're much too lazy  
and Eddie could never afford to live that kind of life."  
Oh, but there we were wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye._

Their parents and friends were happy, but of course, Brenda and Eddie seemed too young to get married. They weren't ready yet.

Still, they got married in spite of everything.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Well they got an apartment with deep pile carpets  
And a couple of paintings from Sears  
A big waterbed that they bought with the bread  
They had saved for a couple of years  
but they started to fight when the money got tight  
And they just didn't count on the tears.  
Oh, oh yeah rock 'n roll_

Their fairytale life didn't last long, though. They moved into a small apartment and lived well for a little, but neither of them had high paying jobs. There was a lot of fighting, and it was then that they knew that it wouldn't be long.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Well, they lived for a while in a very nice style  
But it's always the same in the end  
They got a divorce as a matter of course  
And they parted the closest of friends  
Then the king and the queen went back to the green  
But you could never go back there again_

They got divorced, but they remained friendly. It didn't work out, and they couldn't make it work.

_Oh, oh  
Brenda and Eddie had had it already by the summer of '75  
From the high to the low to the end of the show  
For the rest of their lives  
They couldn't go back to the greasers  
The best they could do was pick up their pieces  
We always knew they would both find a way to get by  
Oh and that's all I heard about Brenda and Eddie  
Can't tell you more 'cause I've told you already  
And here we are wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

The scene dissolved, and the man's new friend was gone. He smiled and began to clean up.

_Yeah  
A bottle of reds, a bottle of whites  
Whatever kind of mood you're in tonight  
I'll meet you anytime you want  
In our Italian Restaurant._


End file.
